A Classroom Romance
by LadyMarrowind
Summary: Kagome Higurashi X Sasuke Uchiha Kagome wanted nothing to do with this pig. But he seemed to be interested in her, just her luck. -Classwork vocab assignment-


Great Gatsby Vocab Story

"A Classroom Romance"

Hello Everyone! I made this little story for my English class about a week ago. I had to include specific words that were mentioned in the book. I will put them in a list below. I really didn't even know what I was doing until I finished and put it in the tray. When I got the paper back two days ago, all it said on the paper was "Wow!" and the exclamation point was literally there. XD Well I have no idea what she meant by that one single word. So I'll let you be the judge of that, please review!

1. Privy - Secret

2. Abortive - Something Unfinished

3. Sinister - Evil

4. Languidly - Slowly; Weakly

5. Communicative - Talkative

6. Elation - Cheer

7. Reproach - Disgrace

8. Plageristic - Pass off as own

9. Octemorising - Improvising

10. Epigram - Brief, witty saying

11. Turbulence - Violent motion

12. Peremptorily - Arrogant

13. Levity - Lack of seriousness

14. Superficial - Fake

15. Supercilious - Overly proud

16. Intimation - Announcement

Those were all the words and definitions given to me on the board in class. So if any of the words were written wrong and the definitions too...blame my teacher. ;]

Thank you for reading!

A young girl sighed as she watched all the superficial women swoon over an attractive young man that walked in their way. The girl glared at the women once more as they became elated when the man began to speak to them.

"Excuse me." Levity was laced in his voice." Could you fine ladies please direct me to the counselors office?"

The girls shoved their arms out hard enough in the direction of the office that one of their own fell to the ground in pain from such a powerful one-fingered punches. She groaned but her friends didn't hear her for they were too focused on the young man again.

"Thank you ladies." And with that he strode off.

'Just another plageristic scene kid.' The young girl from afar grumbled in her mind at the sight before her.

"Kagome! C'mon! The bell is gonna ring, don't be late!"

"Ok! Thanks Sakura. I'll be there in a minute."

The girl named Sakura walked off to her class, Kagome just stayed where she was a little bit longer, thinking.

'He better not have any of my classes...' She tugged at the green skirt of her school uniform then went to class.

'Oh great...' Kagome mentally sighed when she saw the boy she had never wanted to interact with in the classroom....seated right next to her desk.

"Kagome Higurashi. Your late." Her teacher glared.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith, I had trouble getting into my locker." She lied.

"Fine." The teacher sighed. "Go sit down then."

Kagome languidly walked over to her desk. She felt the boys eyes burning holes into her as she kept hers straight on the board ahead of her.

"Hey-" The boy next to her began to ask but his question became abortive when the teacher yelled:

"You do not talk when I do Mr. Uchiha. But I'll let it slide since your new to this school and country."

Female classmates squealed in delight things along the lines of 'a foreigner?! He's so hott!' but Kagome kept her cool when hearing their almost privy conversation. She looked over to find a supercilious look on his face. Kagome had the sudden urge to smack him.

"Pig." Kagome mumbled, a scowl on her face.

"What was that Cutie?" He winked and leaned in closer.

"I said your a pig." She growled and grabbed her books with turbulence and stormed out of the classroom.

She knew she wasn't being nice to the new kid, but when she saw him communicative with other people she saw him using them as a tool. He looked pretty hurt on the outside but his eyes held a sinister gleam to them as she stormed off. Inwardly Kagome felt like she reproached her family name. The Higurashi's were always kind and polite to others, but then again she was always the black sheep of the family. She would wait and apologize to the peremptoral boy. So Kagome waited.

Class ended and she grabbed him by the arm to a distant area. She sighed as she said her intimation.

"I'm sorry, ok?" She glared at his smirk.

"Sorry for what my dear?" His smirk grew.

"Sorry for calling you a pig...."

"And...?"

"What?"

"What else are you sorry for?"

"I didn't do anything else to you."

"Oh but you did. You glared at me with your pretty little face when I first got here. Yes I noticed."

"Uhmn...." Kagome blushed looking away in embarrassment.

"Well...?" The boy stepped a little closer to her.

"I'm sorry for glaring at you. Happy?"

"No. Not yet..." He leaned in close and kissed her full on the lips.

Kagome froze in shock. All she was trying to do was apologize for being a jerk and in return she got an annoying, attractive, clever, evil, boy kissing her. This just wasn't her day. So she octemporized.

"Say your sorry." Kagome demanded.

"No." He replied simply.

"Why not?!" She began to fume.

"Because I do not regret it."

"But that was my first kiss-"

"Then I cherish the moment even more, Cutie." He winked.

Kagome sulked at hearing his epigram. She didn't know what to do. She was saving her first kiss for a boy named Koga. Now she felt ashamed, wait- what was his name anyways? Kagome looked up at his smirking face. His spikey raven hair swayed in the breeze and his depth-less charcoal eyes stared into her startling blue ones. He ran his ivory hand in her midnight tresses softly. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad as she thought. His eyes didn't look at her like she was a tool for his own personal gain, but something else was embedded deep within his his eyes that Kagome couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, whats your name?" Kagome asked.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, Angel." He captured her lips with his own for the second time that day.

~END~

So I wrote that on a piece of paper in like twenty minutes in class because I forgot to do it at home. I would really love to hear what you have to say about this. It's also my first technical 'cross over'. Thank you once again for reading!

Much Love~ LadyMarrowind.


End file.
